Manga
Detective Conan hase come's various manga series and on the cover the main character 'Conan Edogawa '(江戸川　コナン). The manga where being created of bricks as a whole cover with Conan Edogawa as the only character with various movies or various clothes or signs basing. The manga where verry superb created with a keyhole of that that remains a character from the Detective Conan series. The volume is already counting 67 volumes and evenly in total 724 chapters with various murder cases all solved by Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama make's also a hate to beans murder suicide with him as his selfprotret and evenly a detective library with detective's or grand thieves all over the years. The manga also had a small strip that where no more contineuing due to volume 3. The first chapter maybe appears in 4 may, and that make's Kudou Shin'ichi's birthday. The time where setted in the modern time of Japan. It where evenly shown that there where is in basical forms of: Part One: The Murder Part Two: Searching for Clues and Part Three: The resolution. Evenly by some of the verry important characters the manga where still longer than part three, such as by Kaito Kid's appearance and the Black Organization. The tv-series of detective conan is being based on the manga but on a verry other story size of the manga, evenly at episode one, George, Amy and Mitch where to be introducted and evenly where at the murder case at the idol locked room murder case. Evenly they also create also a TV Original of their own Detective Conan murder cases, but it is not evenly once good/ better than the manga. Gosho Aoyama announced that his ideas come's from when he goes to the toilet, evenly not like that, evenly when he goes to the bathroom and he sees that the rounder is up of the toilet his ideas starting to come's. Maybe mostly about his detective murder cases where being cancelled, he speaks with his editor about wich murder case is fitted for Conan. . Detective Conan volumes Volume 1-10 - Chapters 001-100 Main article: Volume 1-10 Volume 11-20 - Chapters 101-200 Main article: Volume 11-20 Volume 21-30 - Chapters 201-306 Main article: Volume 21-30 Volume 31-40 - Chapters 307-413 Main article: Volume 31-40 Volume 41-50 - Chapters 414-521 Main article: Volume 41-50 Volume 51-60 - Chapters 522-630 Main article: Volume 51-60 Volume 61+ - Chapters 631-696 Main article: Volume 61-Current Chapters not yet in Tanköbon Volume * File 708: The Sakura in Full Bloom (桜, 満開 ,"Sakura, Mankai"?) * File 709: Eri Kisaki's Misfortune ((妃英里の災難 ,"Kisaki Eri no Sainan"?) * File 710: Raise and Lower? (落として上げる? ,"Otoshite Ageru?"?) * File 711: The Best Birthday (最高の誕生日 ,"Saikou no Tanjoubi"?) * File 712: Azure Dragon (青竜 ,"Seiryu"?) * File 713: Vermilion Bird (朱雀 ,"Suzaku"?) * File 714: White Tiger (白虎 ,"Byakko"?) * File 715: Black Tortoise (玄武 ,"Genbu"?) * File 716: Rooster Festival (鳥の市 ,"Tori no Ichi"?) * File 717: Monkey and 9 (猿と9 ,"Saru to Kyuu"?) * File 718: Naive Innocence (天真爛漫 ,"Tenshinranman"?) * File 719: Request from the Bottom of a Lake (沼底からの依頼 ,"Numatei kara no Irai"?) * File 720: The Kappa's Curse (河童の呪い ,"Kappa no Noroi"?) * File 721: The Kappa's True Form (河童の正体 ,"Kappa no Shoutai"?) * File 722: Steam Murder (湯けむりの殺人, Yukemuri No Satsujin?) * File 723: The Locked Room Above the Lake (湖上の密室, Kojō No Misshitsu) * File 724: An Eye For An Eye (目には目を Me Ni Wa Me Wo) * File 725: The White Day Murder (ホワイトデーの殺人 Howaito Dē No Satsujin) *File 726: The Miraculous Trick (ミラクルなトリック ,"Mirakuru na torikku") *File 727: Happy White Day (ハッピーホワイトデー ,"Happii Howaito Dee") *File 728: Air on the G String (Ｇ線上のアリア ,"G Senjou no Aria") *File 729: Genius (天才 "Tensai")